DdB Kap. 43: Wochenende - endlich!
Zurück zu → Kapitel 42: Freitag - Flugtag Wochende - endlich! Samstagmorgen Samstag war schulfrei. - Der Krach, den Prof. Lahbs magische Tiere in aller Frühe veranstalteten, hinderte die Jungen jedoch daran, bis in die Puppen zu schlafen. - Andererseits hatten sie ohnehin keine große Lust, das Frühstück zu versäumen. Timmy genoss seine Haferflocken mit süßer Sahne und etwas mit einem Schuss besten Schwarzwälder Himbeergeists veredelter Himbeerkonfitüre, die ihn an sein gewohntes Frühstück zu Hause erinnerten - nur in einer deutlich luxuriöseren Ausführung. Will hatte seinen Toast äußerst dick mit der Konfitüre bestrichen. "Lecker!" stellte er fest. "Fast so gut, wie Papps Edel-Cognac...!" er verdrehte genießerisch die Augen. "Dann solltest Du vielleicht geringfügig sparsamer damit sein, Will!" meinte Steve. "Du musst ja heute noch den Strafaufsatz schreiben... oder willst Du Dir damit den Sonntag versauen?!" "Nee..." bestätigte Will. "Na ja, ganz so stark wie Cognac ist sie ja nun wirklich nicht. - Sonst würden sie sie uns ja nicht zum Frühstück geben..." Timmy dachte, dass das wohl stimmen musste, er fühlte sich nämlich in keinster Weise beschwipst. Tatsächlich hatte Will das unselige Essay zum Thema "Warum korrekt ausgeführte Verwandlungen lebender Tiere keinem Tier ein Leid zufügen" auf den Seiten 207 bis 222 ihres Lehrbuches bereits am vergangenen Abend, nach dem Flugunterricht intensiv zweimal durchgelesen, so dass es ihm nicht übermäßig schwer fiel, den verhassten Strafaufsatz von 75 cm zu schreiben. Gerne tat er es jedoch mit Sicherheit nicht: Es ärgerte ihn nämlich, Prof. Bill Muntz am folgenden Montag schriftlich geben zu müssen, dass dieser seinem Mungo "Joker" mit der Verwandlung in eine Ente wohl wirklich nichts Schlimmes angetan hatte. Es war ein für diesen katastrophalen Nebelsommer ausgesprochen schöner Tag, wie die drei anhand des Lichts, das dank der verzauberten Kavernendecke durch die Fenster Schloss Bergklamms fiel, erkannten. Sie fragten daher Prof. Lahb, ob es ihnen gestattet sei, den Berg zu verlassen, und hinaus ins Tal und auf die Wiese vor den Berg zu gehen, wo sie ihre Besenflugstunde absolviert hatten. - "Selbstverständlich!" entgegnete der Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, "Natürlich ist es gestattet! - Schloss Bergklamm ist schließlich kein Gefängnis, und es ist Euer gutes Recht, Euch an Eurem freien Wochenende im Tal von Schloss Bergklamm unter freiem Himmel aufzuhalten. - Ich würde Euch jedoch dringend empfehlen, wenn plötzlich spontaner Nebel aufkommt, begleitet von unnatürlicher Kälte, dann solltet Ihr wirklich rasch und unverzüglich in die Sicherheit Schloss Bergklamms zurückkehren. - Ich glaube nämlich, kein Erstklässler kann oder sollte es mit Dementoren aufnehmen!" "Ähmmm... was... was sind Dementoren?" wollte Will von dem Professor wissen. "Der Schaffner im Schulbus hat diesen Ausdruck auch gebraucht...!" "Bösartige augenlose Wesen mit grausamen Schlundlippen, welche um sich herum Nebel, eisige Kälte, Freudlosigkeit und Verzweiflung verbreiten, da sie den Menschen in ihrer Umgebung jeden glücklichen Gedanken und jedes positive Gefühl stehlen!" erklärte Lahb, dem anzumerken war, dass ihm dieser Gegenstand selbst unangenehm war. "Sie bewachten früher das berüchtigte britische Zauberergefängnis Askaban, liefen jedoch zu jenem schwarzen Magier über, dessen Namen kein Zauberer bei klarem Verstand aus freien Stücken aussprechen würde, und verbreiten nun gemeinsam mit dessen Todessern Angst und Schrecken! - Und das sowohl in Großbritannien, als auch auf dem Kontinent. - Also: Versprecht mir, wenn ihr urplötzlich Nebel aufkommen seht, und eine grundlose Verzweiflung verspürt, kommt umgehend zurück ins Schloss!" Diese Worte ließen Will, Steve und Timmy ein wenig ratlos und beunruhigt zurück. Samstag Nachmittag im Grünen Dennoch zogen sie es vor, sich - statt in der großen Halle zu Mittag zu essen - ein paar Sandwiches zu machen und sich einen Krug mit der hausgemachten Limonade zu schnappen, und die Sonnenstunden am Samstag für ein Picknick zu nutzen. Timmy besaß inzwischen genug Routine mit "Wingardium Leviosa" um den vollen Krug sicher, und ohne etwas vom Inhalt zu verschütten, vor sich her aus der Halle hinaus, die Freitreppe hinab und zum Ausgang des Berges schweben zu lassen. Sie hatten zwei der Badelaken mitgenommen (+ Wills altes Strandlaken mit dem Batman-und-Joker-Motiv, mit dem er den Transportkorb seines Mungos für die Reise gepolstert hatte), die sie im Gras ausbreiteten, ehe sie es sich bequem machten. Wills Mungo "Joker" genoss die Septembersonne ebenso, wie sein Herrchen, und auch Timmys Rabe war mit ins Freie gekommen, wo er herumfliegen und dummes Zeug krächzen konnte, soviel er wollte. - "Hätten wir uns Schulbesen leihen können?" überlegte Timmy. Das Besenfliegen am Freitag hatte ihm nämlich enormen Spaß gemacht, und er brannte im Prinzip darauf, ein weiteres Mal auf dem Besen zu sitzen. Seinen Freunden erging es da nicht viel anders, auch, wenn Steve äußerte, sie hätten so viel für ihre verschiedenen Schulfächer zu lesen, und sollten doch froh sein, das hier draußen, in der Sonne tun zu können, und nicht im Inneren des hohlen Berges. - Sie waren allerdings nicht die einzigen, die einen der knapp bemessenen, schönen Tage dieses Spätsommers im Freien verbringen wollten. Sowohl Aidan in Begleitung seines unvermeidlichen Katers als auch Alexander und Antonio tauchten im Laufe des Nachmittags auf. "Gute Idee, sich 'n Krug Limo mit rauszunehmen!" merkte letzterer an. "Gibste mir den mal rüber, Will?" Der zückte seinen Pappelholz-Stab, und ließ den Krug mit einem "Wingardium Leviosa" zu Alex' Freund hinüber schweben. "Uhh... gut gekühlt!" stellte der fest, als er in sich aus der Luft schnappte. "Oh!" Will hatte es versäumt, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, dass er ja kein Eis erzeugen wollte, und prompt hatte sich auf dem Glas des Limonadenkrugs ein Hauch von Rauhreif gebildet. "Mist!" entfuhr es ihm. "Wenn ich nicht extra daran denke, dass ich's nicht will, bekomm ich wieder diesen Sch...-Kälteeffekt...!" stellte er fest. Immerhin war weder der Inhalt des Kruges gefrohren, noch hatte sich eine dicke Eisschicht am Glas gebildet. "Mach Dir nix draus!" meinte Antonio. "Zumindest hast Du, wenn Du im Sommer Eiscreme kaufst, nie das Problem, dass sie zur Hälte geschmolzen ist, ehe Du sie nach Hause gebracht hast...!" "...und du musst Dir Deine Getränke auch nicht mit Eiswürfeln verwässern!" ergänzte Aidan, dessen schwarzer Kater sich einen Sitz auf einem Felsbrocken mitten in dem kristallklaren Gebirgsbach respektive Fluss gesucht hatte, der sich durch das Tal wand, und dort scheinbar nach Lachsen angelte. "Mmmh..." Will wirkte weniger glücklich. "Ich wüsst' nur gerne, warum mein Stab das macht, wenn ich vergesse, gezielt dran zu denken, dass ich das nicht will...!" brummte er, und beäugte den Stab misstrauisch. "Verständlich." Alexander nickte. Im Zauberstabladen in der Bonner Karl-Schattenlicht-Straße hatte er noch gedacht, der Stab aus Pappelholz mit einem Kern aus Veelahaar würde gut mit dem kräftig gebauten, braunhaarigen Erstklässler harmonieren, und die Schneeflocken anstelle von gewöhnlichen Funken für einen netten Effekt gehalten. Wenn dieser die beim Zaubern spontan auftretenden Kälteeffekte jedoch auch auf Dauer nicht völlig in den Griff bekam, sah das schon anders aus... - Steves Stab hatte im Zauberstabladen zwar einen wesentlich gefährlicheren, Spontan-Effekt erzeugt, aber der weissblonde Bub, den Antonio im Bus - fälschlicher Weise - für einen Malfoy gehalten hatte, hatte seinen Stab am Ende seiner ersten Woche auf Schloss Bergklamm wesentlich besser im Griff, als sein Kumpel Will den seinen. Timmy wiederum zauberte mit dem Zauberstab, den er Cornelius Fudge entwendet hatte, wie sowohl Will als auch Steve nicht ganz ohne Neid registrierten, ohnehin bereits jetzt, als ob der betreffende Stab nie einem anderen Herrn gedient hätte. Irgendwann schlug Antonio vor, ob sie nicht ein wenig Quidditch üben wollten. "Ohne Klatscher, natürlich, und auch ohne Schnatz... nur mit dem Quaffel!" Alexander und Aidan waren sofort von der Idee begeistert - Timmy hatte dagegen überhaupt keine Lust. - Das, was er im Lauf der Woche aus Gesprächen von Mitschülern darüber gehört hatte, hatte ihn nur darin bestärkt, das das definitiv nicht SEIN Sport war. Will und Steve dagegen waren nur zu gerne bereit, dieses "Quidditch" mal auszuprobieren. "Wenn' s keinen stört, wenn wir uns zwei von den Schulbesen nehmen?" "Das ist okay. - Da sagt keiner was gegen ... wir dürfen nur nicht weiter weg fliegen!" erklärte Alexander. "Aber hier fliegen, und zum Spaß 'n paar Tore werfen geht immer...!" So kam es, dass Timmy den mittlerweile geleerten Limonadenkrug in die große Halle zurückschweben ließ, wo er ihn sanft auf einem der langen Tische absetzte, während Antonio einen Quaffel und seinen Besen holte, und Alexander Schulbesen für Steve und Will (und - obwohl der ja nicht mitspielen wollte - auch für Timmy) borgte. Von Prof. Feistel gab es die Besen mit der Ermahnung "Aber nur ohne Klatscher!", was Alex lachend bestätigte. "Ist ja kein offizielles Training einer der Schülermannschaften... - Wir woll'n uns nur zum Spaß 'n Bisschen den Ball zuspielen, und vielleicht 'n paar Tore werfen!" Tatsächlich erhoben sich rechts und links am Rand der Wiese, wo Freitag der Flugunterricht stattgefunden hatte, je drei Stangen mit Torringen, da - ganz offenkundig - hier des öfteren Quidditch trainiert wurde. Als Zuschauer war Timmy im Übrigen dann doch auf dem geborgten Besen dabei: Wärend er Bälle auf dem Sportplatz, oder in der Turnhalle wegen ihrer Neigung, ihn mehr oder minder schmerzhaft zu treffen, ja eigentlich so gar nicht mochte, hatte er die Spiele des FC Schalke in Liga und DFB-Pokal daheim, in Gelsenkirchen schließlich nur zu gerne verfolgt, vor dem Fernseher, im Radio - und immerhin zwei Mal sogar Live, im Stadion der Knappen! - Und er musste ehrlich zugeben, dass ein Ballspiel auf Fliegenden Besen in 10 Meter Höhe für ihn als Zuschauer durchaus reizvoll war... und auch wesentlich dynamischer, als so manches Fußballspiel in der Bundesliga! - Nach zwei Stunden, als Aidan, Will, Steve und die beiden Drittklässler sichtlich erschöpft wieder landeten (und auch er wieder auf den Boden zurückgekehrt war), meinten Alexander und Antonio, die drei Jung-Zauberer sollten unbedingt zu den Probetrainings kommen. Mehrere Schülerteams könnten für die beginnende, schulinterne Quidditch-Saison noch potentielle, neue Spieler gebrauchen, und alle drei wären - wie die Drittklässler es ausdrückten - aus dem "richtigen Material" für angehende Quidditch-Spieler gemacht. - Will, wie auch Steve und Aidan ging das natürlich runter wie Öl! "Sagt mal", erkundigte Timmy sich bei den beiden älteren Freunden. "Ist es eigentlich erlaubt, jemand, der kein Zauberer und keine Hexe is' n' Brief per Eulenpost zu schicken? - Oder tät ich damit gegen das Geheimhaltungsabkommen verstoßen...?" Er dachte nämlich daran, dass er sämtliche, verbleibenden Besuchstermine für das Jahr bei seinem Halbbruder Dirk im Jugendknast versäumen würde, wenn er bis Weihnachten nicht wieder heim, nach Gelsenkirchen kam. Irgendwie tat der ihm da schon ein bisschen leid, egal, wie blöd die Geschichte mit dem Überfall, damals vor zwei Jahren gewesen war, für den er jetzt saß (und unabhängig davon, wie sehr er seinen Familiennamen "Andergaster", mit dem ihre und Davids gemeinsame Mutter ihn gestraft hatte, verabscheute). - Auf der anderen Seite wollte er natürlich auch nicht riskieren, sich eines Verstoßes gegen das Zaubereigesetz schuldig zu machen, und in der Folge womöglich einen bitterbösen Brief von Edmund F. Drekker vom Bundesamt zu bekommen (oder schlimmer: hier, auf Schloss Bergklamm rauszufliegen). "Du meinst 'nem Muggel?" Antonio zuckte die Schultern. "Strapaziert die Geheimhaltung der Magie zwar schon ein Bisschen - aber so lange Du ihm nichts von Quidditch schreibst, oder von Fliegenden Besen, magischen Tierwesen, und was wir hier auf Schloss Bergklamm genau lernen, und nicht verrätst, das es Hexen und Zauberer wirklich gibt, reisst Dir weder Drekker noch sonst wer deswegen den Kopf ab!" "Und für Eure Eltern gilt das ohnehin nicht - die sind ja dadurch, dass sie vom Bundesamt ausdrücklich in Kenntnis gesetzt wurden, ohnehin bereits darüber informiert, dass Ihr drei Zauberer seid, im schönen Österreich eine Zaubererschule besucht, und hier - hoffentlich - in den nächsten Jahren alles lernt, was man wissen und können sollte, um 'n Zauberer zu sein!" ergänzte Alexander Walter lachend. Timmy überlegte, ob er dem Drittklässler verraten sollte, dass er seinem älteren Halbbruder in den Jugendknast schreiben wollte, ließ es dann aber doch lieber, weil er nicht wusste, wie der reagiert hätte... "Falls Du nicht die Eule von Deinem Kumpel Steve nehmen willst, bzw. er sie Dir nicht leihen mag, haben wir übrigens auch Schuleulen auf Schloss Bergklamm!" verriet ihm Antonio noch. Aidans Kater hatte sie im übrigen nicht zum Abendessen in die Halle begleitet: Da er einen ziemlich großen Fisch erwischt hatte, mit dem er noch längst nicht fertig war, hatte er sich unwillig gezeigt, seinen felsigen Sitz in der Mitte des rasch fließenden, kristallklaren Flusses zu verlassen. Aidan andererseits wollte auch nicht auf einen Schwebezauber zurückgreifen, um ihn gegen seinen Willen von dort zu entfernen. - Dank Permit war dies jedoch letztlich kein Problem: "Ozimydias" würde ja jederzeit in den Berg, ins Schloss und in Aidans Zimmer zurückkehren können - und wilde Tiere, die dem Kater ernsthaft gefährlich werden konnten, gab es hier, direkt vor dem Berg wohl auch nicht. - Zumindest hoffte Aidan das... Weiter geht's mit → Kapitel 44: Auswahl-Training Kapitelübersicht *Drei diebische Bengel: Kapitelübersicht Endnoten Anmerkungen Externe Links *Alle externen Links, die das Harry-Potter-Universum, Personen, Wesen, Gegenstände, Organisationen und Orte aus den Harry-Potter-Büchern und Filmen betreffen, führen ins Harry Potter Wiki. *Alle externen Links, die realweltliche Dinge - oder auch Computerspiele, Kinofilme, Romane etc. betreffen, führen in die deutschsprachige Wikipedia. ##